Affected Satisfaction
by PhantomWriter15
Summary: Haruhi is spending less time at the host club and the members are starting to worry. What's this? A new person has come into the picture and is seemingly....Haruhi's girlfriend? Well at least that's how the girls put it....all the pieces are affected!


**Hey guys just another prototype! Just let me know what you guys think of it and that will determine if I will continue to write it.

* * *

**

**Affected Satisfaction**

Chapter 1-Haruhi's Strange Performance And Hikaru's Disappointment

"Haruhi where are you going! The host club hasn't even begun yet!"

"Sorry Tamaki-sempai! I have an errand to run today! Tomorrow will be better I promise!" The brunette female dressed in male clothing, left the room in a hurry, the double enchanting doors closing swiftly behind her. She had no time to waste, especially not today. Lately she had become intrigued with the activities of the club, putting up a front about her annoyance with it nevertheless. Although she knew somewhere in the pitfall of her heart that Kyoya-sempai knew exactly what was going on, she just didn't know when and where he would reveal the truth.

She was right of course. Kyoya knew without a doubt what was lurking behind the shadows, but didn't seem to be interested in the details of it. To him, if the matter had nothing to do with him, then it was not** HIS** problem. However, Haruhi had been missing a lot of club meetings lately and of course this was affecting her payment of the 8 million yen debt, yet with a small smirk, he decided to make her pay interest.

"Mother……."

_Oh dear God, he still not over this?..._Kyoya thought as he looked down at his friend Tamaki, _He's as presumptuous _ _as he ever will be I guess. I would have thought this piteous charade would have been over after his sudden epiphany. Guess I was wrong, no worries just a slight miscalculation and I will deal with it later._ Tamaki had pitiful puppy dog eyes of blue and like a child held onto Kyoya's uniform. Fake tears was in his eyes….wasn't nothing new to Kyoya.

"Yes…daddy…" said Kyoya playing the part, adding a bits of sarcasm at the end. With a sudden pause he added, " You've been using that stuff again to make yourself cry haven't you?"

"…………NO! I don't use chemicals to make me cry! A TRUE host can cry without the use of such things……"

There was silence and the emotion on Tamaki's face was priceless. It was like someone told him his goldfish died. Galloping laughter boomed across the room from the curve of the space. Looking over, a pair of soft red-orange twins, locked arm in arm, walked over. Kyoya, pushing up his glasses calmly, only greeted the two.

"Ah Hikaru, Kaoru. I forgot you two were here."

"**Hahahaha That was a good one Kyoya!** They had both said in unison, bellowing laughter from the pit of their stomachs. Yet in still they never let go of each other. Kyoya took another look at Hikaru. _Strange…_he thought, _Hikaru dyed his hair black. When did it go back to his natural color?_ Hikaru noticed the stare and smiled faintly.

" OH! Yeah….the black was only temporary. I had a little bit of a moment."

"Yeah it took forever for me to convince him out of it, but it worked." Karou said immediately after.

"After all, were still twin brothers…."

"….No matter what we look like." Hikaru concluded, smiling looking at Tamaki, "Oi Tama! You all right?

In a burst of energy, Tamaki sprang to life, his hands outstretched, eyes demanding. "I told you ! Call me King!"

"Yeah Yeah King…whatever. So what's the plan for today? We gotta get rolling soon. I think the girls are starting a mob out there." Kaoru curious, went over to the door to peek at the girls. Even he believed that the girls wouldn't start a riot that fast. However, the nearer he came to the door, the louder the harmonious chanting became. Too bad Tamaki didn't believe a word of it.

"The ladies wouldn't start something like that. They have class and a presence that would make the most unruly man tame!" Hikaru skeptical and tired sent frustrated and severe glares towards him. _He's a complete idiot. Dammit, what does Haruhi see in him anyway. I mean he's a great guy sure, but his demeanor and personas is that of a 5 year old child, _he thought with frustration. The thought bothered him even more than it should have, having to remember that Haruhi chose Tamaki over him. It saddened him to the point where he didn't want to speak about it anymore. Wounded and poignant, he sat down on the couch in the middle of the room.

He was glad that the host club was back on the map, but somehow he didn't feel a part of it anymore. Kaoru, also feeling his pain, sent a silent encouraging smile towards his brother, however it did not reach. Sighing, he turned to the sparkling king of the room, making his presence known.

"Oi Tama! Can we let the girls in now? We need to get the show rolling!"

"Alright! Unlock the door ! Everyone places let's get started!" Taking their places on the couch, since Hikaru didn't have the energy or drive to move, they positioned themselves accordingly. Tamaki in the middle, Kyoya on left side, Hikaru sitting on the couch next to him,, with Karou on the other side. Tamaki as always had a rose in his hand, smiling without a care in the world. Hikaru tried to muster up a smile, but it was to no avail. He was still very down and it seemed he couldn't bring himself back.

There enchanting doors opened, revealing a mob of girls behind them. Upon opening, they were greeted with a familiar scent and phrase.

"**Welcome!**"

Haruhi ran as fast as she could to her apartment. She needed to prepare things quickly and properly for the arrival of her long time penpal from elementary school. Of course they hadn't seen each other in person, but she had seen her once through webcams thanks to the computer that her friends had given her. They usually talked on the phone also given to her by her friends. This time however, her friend would be moving into the neighborhood in the three newly built mansions at the edge of town and Haruhi was excited.

By this time she had reached her house and set her things down. Throwing off her shoes and blazer, she swiftly changed into her dark blue top and light khaki shorts. Of course her friend was aware of her situation and actually thinks it's really funny how it happened, even she tended to dress like a boy herself, so the idea didn't bother her. Haruhi couldn't change fast enough! First thing she had to do after she dress was to prepare the rooms for herself and her friend. Even though her family was moving here, her friend decided to go ahead of them. Haruhi looked at the clock. 4:30. She panicked. Only 30 minutes to get to the airport!

Booking it out the door, she ran passed her father Ranka, who had just turned the key in the door.

"Hey Haruhi where are you going!"

"You know where! I'm gonna go get her!" She ran down the block, getting ready to meet her friend Vodka Malein….

End Chapter


End file.
